


two friends but one broken heart

by caixa



Series: Short, sweet and sour: song fics and random prompts [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Carolina Hurricanes, Dallas Stars, Introspection, Jokerit Helsinki, M/M, Pining, Sexual Content, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa
Summary: Just friends, lovers no moreJust friends but not like beforeTwo old friends, one room after a game, Dallas.
Relationships: Esa Lindell/Teuvo Teravainen
Series: Short, sweet and sour: song fics and random prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986439
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	two friends but one broken heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [caixa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa). Log in to view. 



> Based on a Tumblr prompt requesting a Teuvo ship based on the song "Just Friends" by Chet Baker.
> 
> Also a re-telling of one scene of my fic When The Night Comes Falling From The Sky.

_Just friends, lovers no more_  
_Just friends but not like before_  
_To think of what we've been_  
_And not to kiss again_  
_Seems like pretending_  
_It isn't the ending_  
_Two friends drifting apart_  
_Two friends but one broken heart_

* * *

Esa collapses down on the bed like a dead squid, long limbs sprawled to all directions, wet dick softening gradually.

Physically, he’s spent, drained empty by a victorious game and two frantic rounds of brisk, rough fucking.

Mentally, he’s riding a high for all the same reasons. He lets the emotion erupt between deep breaths in a short, joyous laughter.

“Oh boy,” he sighs, sweaty and short of breath.

Teuvo echoes him with a chuckle.

“Yeah.”

All the memories of them together, two boys in Helsinki, two young prides and joys of Jokerit especially after their gold in junior worlds, burst into Esa’s mind at the same time, vibrant and warm, throbbing with palpable emotion. _Teukka._ Their small but sneaky sniper star, the quiet-but-goofy captain of their young _Lions_ team, fan favorite, fan _girl_ favorite, endearingly promiscuous but always, _always_ there for Esa behind the scenes, open and hot and horny.

They kissed, so much, the rush it gave Esa when he could bow down over the much shorter star, grab his neck to arch his face up, claim his lips, own his ass.

“Oh Teukka. We used to be something, back in the day.” Esa wants to ride the wave of the emotion and hug Teuvo but he’s too tired to roll over. He extends his hand to the side and fumbles over to ruffle Teuvo’s hair. “Do you think anybody knew?”

His hand misses Teuvo’s hair, lands haphazardly on his face instead. Teuvo giggles and shoves it away.

“I think we are still something,” Teuvo says nonchalantly.

Esa wants to drag him down the sunny warmth of the memory lane.

“But do you think they knew? In Helsinki?” he insists.

Teuvo doesn’t answer right away. He wiggles on the mattress, blows at the strands of hair glued to his forehead with sweat like they bothered him really much, and the longer the silence drags, the more acutely Esa realizes that Teuvo is reluctant to join his sentimental journey to the past.

“I don’t think I ever gave it much thought back then, what other people think,” Teuvo says eventually. He shrugs, as much as he can lying down. “And now, you know – it’s been so long. Does it matter? I don’t really care.”

The last words sting Esa’s chest like a knife, Teuvo can’t mean it like that, _I don’t care if anybody knew_ doesn’t equal _I don’t care about you_ or _I don’t care about us_ but –

Esa can’t help that it’s what it sounds like. He certainly doesn’t want to ask the question that immediately comes to his mind: _What are we? What were we?_

_Fuckbuddies?_

_Did you ever love me?_

Those are wrong kind of questions, _needy_ questions, and he’s a happy, balanced guy who has his life together in Dallas.

Not needy

Certainly not pining what once was, or was it, in Helsinki. He watched that one old news video a few nights ago, when they had planned this post-game date (or is it a date? _What are we?_ ), the outdoor skating rink on the square next to the railway station.

Himself, Esa, grinning his wide open smile, talking about Teuvo.

Teuvo, his knowing smirk, skating out of the picture, away from him.

Away from him.

Esa looks at the ceiling.

“You’re right,” he says, “It’s been long.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback welcome.
> 
> I'm [caixxa](https://caixxa.tumblr.com) and [ badhockeymom](https://badhockeymom.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
